the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Babookari
|name = Babookari |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Chordata |class = Mammalia |order = Primates |familia = Pitheciidae}} The '''babookari' is a social ground-dwelling New World monkey native to the Amazon Grassland of 5 million AD. They are presented as the last of the new world monkeys Evolution .]] The babookari is descended from the uakari, which was readily able to adapt to life on the grasslands following the loss of the Amazon Rainforest. Although an arboreal animal, the uakari spends a lot of time on the forest floor, and is broadly omnivorous. More importantly, it already has a complex social system, which is important for life on the grasslands. As the trees thinned out, uakaris adapted their social system and began to live in larger groups, allowing them to survive in their rapidly-changing habitat. Their social system later developed even further with the advent of the predatory carakillers. Biology Due to its ground-dwelling behaviour, the babookari has much longer limbs than a uakari, more like those of a baboon, allowing it to move more swiftly on the ground; a babookari is fast enough to easily evade a lone carakiller. It is quadrupedal, but still retains high levels of dexterity in its hands. In order to better communicate in the long grass of the Amazon Prairie, the babookari has streaks of bright blue on its face, buttocks, and chest, as well as a very long, erect, non-prehensile tail which reaches above the top of the grass. The tail does not attract the attention of predators because it resembles an unusually thick blade of grass. Like its ancestor the uakari, the babookari has a bald red head, but unlike its ancestor, its cheeks feature blue triangular patterns, with smaller black streaks, and the bald skin of the chest is also blue and black. Also unlike its shaggy ancestor, much of the hair on its torso has become very short, save for a long mane around its neck. The colour of this mane ranges from reddish brown to yellow, whilst the rest of the babookari's hair ranges from brown to red and yellow, sometimes with red or purple streaks on the limbs, shoulders, back, and tail. Some individuals also seem to have very short "beards" of yellow stubble. Ecology In their ecosystem their role is similar to human era baboons. Babookaris often feed on fish, and are themselves an important prey item to carakillers, which have evolved complex ways of hunting the primates. In turn, the babookari social system also became more complex in order to deal with the threat of carakillers. Extinction With the end of the ice age, the world warms up and the Amazon is again a tropical rainforest. The animals of the Prairie, adapted to grassland life, go extinct. Appearances In the documentary The episode "Prairies of Amazonia" focuses mainly on a troop of babookaris. They are shown being hunted by carakillers (one unfortunate individual is killed). They are seen foraging and making traps to catch fish. They also encounter a South American rattleback. The babookari survive the fire at the end of the episode. In the manga Chapter II, "Amazon Grasslands," also focuses on the babookari. When a troops returns to their fish traps on the river, encountering an impenetrable South American rattleback along the way, they are ambushed by a pack of carakillers, which chase the troop leader up a tree. When a storm begins and sparks a flashfire, the carakillers move off to scavenge in the grass, allowing the babookari to escape. As it flees across the plain, it briefly falls into a deep hole. Returning to the troop, the babookari uses some thatch from the fishing traps to build a covering, which it places over the deep hole. It then steals the eggs of a nearby carakiller, provoking it into chasing it, and lures it over the now-hidden hole, which the carakiller falls into. The babookari celebrate, but the carakiller manages to clamber up the sides of the hole, and it and the rest of the pack give chase to the troop leader. In the animated series Babookaris appear in the episodes "Sign of the Time Flyer", "Monkey Brains", "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1", and "Snowstalker in a Strange Land". Two babookaris, Dex and Alpha, are named. Behind the scenes Criticism Some fans have suggested that, although the general idea of the babookari is plausible, another species of monkey such as the capuchin would be a better candidate than the uakari for the babookari's ancestor. Other arguments include while most species of primates are either endangered or have declining populations, within 5 million years many species would still be present rather than just one. List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x04. Prairies of Amazonia *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **02. Amazon Grasslands *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x11. Sign of the Time Flyer **1x18. Monkey Brains **1x24. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **1x26. Snowstalker in a Strange Land *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes *The name "babookari" is a portmanteau of "baboon" and "uakari". Baboons are the most famous terrestrial, savannah-dwelling monkeys. *In some promotional material, the babookari is characterised as being the last primate on Earth, a distinction not made in The Future Is Wild or The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future, where it is implied that the babookari is not the only primate on the Amazon Prairie. These possible coexisting species, however are not seen or directly mentioned by name. Gallery Documentary= FIW_1x4_Babookari_in_grass.png FIW_1x4_Babookaris_peering.png FIW 1x4 Babookari clan.jpg FIW_1x4_Babookaris_and_trap.png FIW1x4 Babookaris using trap.jpg FIW_1x4_Babookari_in_tree.png |-|Promotional= 5m-babookaris-600px.jpg Babookari split.jpg Babookari foraging.jpg Babookari cropped.png Amazon graslands neu.jpg |-|Models= Amazon Praire statues.png Babbokari statue.png Babookari DE 2.jpg Babookari DE.jpg Babookari statues.png In other languages References Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Primates Category:Organisms of 5 million AD Category:Organisms of the Amazon Grassland Category:5 million AD